deathsigner , memories of a forgotten one
by Zhellan
Summary: Shinra finds his memories back of a certain incident and tries to find the truth about all of this .He get's involved with a organisation callled shiragiku and learns about the upcoming acopolypse .he will have to go back in time and resolve this paradox .What he doesn't know is that whitin his memories he caries a big secret , one that is connected to the incident 30 years ago .
1. Chapter 1

Deathsigner , memories of a forgotten one

Do you believe in second chances ? I didn't , at least not until now …. Ever since they apeared , everything changed .Time and space were warped and fate was twisted for ever in the hands of chaos , even life and death losed meaning in here … The world was simply turned upside down .

I could still remember the very moment the world crashed down upon me .It was the moment fate took my existence away .Now in this second life i can't escape the events that had happened , cause of the mistakes i made , they were ereashed from this world .I am the savior of this world and at the same time the cause of everything that had happen .I will carve your words into my heart and carry al your burdens , cause this is my way to repent from my sins .

In life you are sometimes forced to make a important decission .One that will not only effect you , but everyone as well .That time came faster to me then i thought .But you should know that by every decission you make , sometimes else has to be sacrificed .I sometimes would wonder what i would sacrifice in order to make the path that i took come true .Everytime when i was about to enter the battlefield with a gun inside my hand, knowing that every minute could be considered your last , i would think about it … When i was home and seeing the happy faces of my friends , comrades and family , i would think about it …. Even when i was sleeping , thinking the day over inside my head , i would think about it …. You never know when that time will come , so you better enjoy every minute you have left .Cause everything comes with a price .


	2. Chapter 3 final words

Deathsigner , memories of a forgotten one chap 2

Back then , at the time when i was still just a child ,i would look outside the window , wondering if something ever change .Humans fear change cause they don't what will come next .For me change is something i needed in order to go further .I was stuck in the past for a long time , you could say almost letterly .I could still remember it all clear. The place my brother and i lived in was quite poor and whitout having a job life was a struggle .The government who ruled the city and the people who lived in it , they were always two groups who would never truly get along .They were like water and oil , both borned on the same world , but still completely different .Different names , different faces , different ideals .But sometimes you must put those differences aside and just focus on living .And sometimes you must become the enemy itself to do that , cause survifing is in our nature , no matter how hard you try to deny it .I admire those cind of people, but at the same time i don't get them .But who am i to tell , i was once a simple citizen who gone to school like every other person, and now my head is being searched all over in the country cause i have a cursed power that can decide the destiny of this whole country .And especially of that they want to have me , to serve as a weapon for their organisation .

Will i be the one to save this world , to be their saviour ?

Or will i be the one who will who destroys it ?

Which one will it be ?


	3. Chapter 4

Deathsigner memories of a forgotten one chap 3

If i would describe my life , it would be a broken clock .When a clock is tikking forward , it is counting down at the same time .The same thing goes for life .As your life goes further , death draws closer as well .Back then i was ready to die , i was supposed to . But even that was taken from me .I couldn't even peacefully die .I was a soul that was lost in time , sleeping for a very long time now .When i waked up , i remembered nothing .I couldn't speak nor could i feel , all that there was left was just a body. The worst part was that it wasn't even mine .I just served as it's life core .I didn't contain feelings , if i did i would probably just get rid of it cause i couldn't understand them .Sometimes i would wonder if i was even human in the very first place .Now that i think about it now , probably not . I had a strange body , one that is leaking live force out and absorbs it at the same time , i reicarnated in a endless circle .Everything i touched simply died .I was borned cause of this destiny but at the same time cursed by it .Cause of this , people would avoid me and look at me as if i was some cind of a monster .Some were afraid of me and some wanted me to fulfill things for them .Cause of this i had to hide my existence from everyone and everything .But i wasn't lonely , not at all .I had a great life even if it was just a lie .I made friends ,i laughed , i cried , i felt like a human for once .My wish was fulfilled , now i can rest .These 56 day's would probably be my last day's as a real human …...

I'll leave my diary into your hands , may this somehow bring light into the future and keep your memories alive .These are my final words ...


	4. Chapter 5 mistakes in the past

Deathsigner memories of a forgotten one chap 4

14 september 2016

That was the date my life started to move again .It wasn't the day that i was born , no it was the day that marked the begining of a new upcoming era .I died in that world and was reborned as another in this one .I was in a world completely unknown for me ,different people , different faces , different places …. In this world i didn't have a past nor a future to live in .Not one according by me at least ... before i came here everything was already laid out for me , all i had to do was to destiny was far beneath saving , it was forever unchanging .Having to ignore the people you once knew , trying to act as one you were expected to, it's the same as not existing .None of this is done or made by you and nothing represents it .Maby i wasnt suposed to exist in the very first place ? Sometimes i wonder what i tried to save by creating this world ….. This incomplete world .The living world dwells slowly together with the parallel one's and the dead simply wonders around in the hall's inside the in-between world .Those who wander those hall's are the people who lost their lives by that certain incident, cause of that they were suddenly ereashed from this world .They are called dusks .They are just renmants of their own past live , uncertain to accept the very fact that they are dead .You could see them as ghost .I don't think it is pitfull , they are just simply confused .I was the same when i heards i died .But that didn't compare what i felt at the moment i lost brother as well .And the worst part is that nobody even remembers him , his existence was ereashed .He was killed by the cause of the arrival of the organisation 'Shiragiku' .They killed everyone .They distorted the balance between time and space , but in truth they just tried to undo the mistakes of the near past .Cause of that , space was begining to melt away and time was flooding its way into different world .Towns were swallowed into the abyss , a hidden prison between time and space .They were locked inside their town sealed between these wall's , unable to leave , unable to die. They were simply souls locked inside a cage by the hands of god .

I changed ... the world changed .I was running away from it all .I was ignorant i understand it now .I was tired of all this , of being a creature that served as a puppet of god .I didn't want to become like this , i never wished for it , so yet why am i forced to be so ?

I just wanted to change this world to the way it was before all this .

Before all of this ...

_Everything dies in the end , that's life , that's how it's cycle goes .It doesn't matter how or who , you can't bring them back .If you do , regret will surely be the first thing you'd remember afther you have faced the truth with youre very own eyes ._That's what he said. He said it so easy , he wasn't scared even though he was about to dissapear .He didn't regret it all .He did nothing wrong , yet why is he the one that had to die ?And that all by my selfish is truly a cruel thing ...

He truly is amazing .He got nothing .No home ,parents,friends or memories .Yet he faced the next morning afther another whitout hesitaking .He never thought about hisself , just about others .He doesn't have a tiniëst bit of hate inside his heart ,but that's probably cause he doesn't have one .He is everything i am not .If i had met him sooner maby things would be different .I'm sure that he can save this world , he's the child of the prophecy .

He is ...

The deathsigner Hirato Nomura


	5. Chapter 2

Deathsigner memories of a forgotten one chap 5

In this world magic is a belief that takes form in many cind of shapes .

People get hope from it when everything else is already destroyed .The people forget about reality and take there words from it. Just for a moment they would forget about everything that had happened .So long there is hope , there is a future .Humans are prepared to sacrifice everything for it. They dig it out , they'll find it , even when it is so far beyond there reach .You could call them either ignorant or just amazing .Even when they fail they'll leave a message for the ones in the future. Like someone called Hirato nomura , he was someone who was dragged from out it's original fate into a another .I was brought here to be there so called savior .The one that saved this world .That's what they said . If the truth is the same , i doubt that .

I'll tell you about my past and about the hero who saved this world , by the means of this diary .I'll tell you everything what had happened ...

It was the year 2016 . A year that humanity will be sure to remember .Our world was quite incomplete even though it didn't look like that from the when it was fully created , it couldn't maintain it's current form , so it broke .Not all at once , but steadily .The people didn't notice it's changes , at least not untill the incident that occured this year .No one saw it coming ...


	6. Chapter 6 the gate is opening

Deathsigner memories of a forgotten one chapter 6 The gate is opening

In my life a lot have happened , some were good ,others were bad .Each time i would wake up as a other person .I would have no memories of me in this world what so ever .Just a name .I never had a normal life , my soul was just just trown away from this place to a other by the hands of god .I already died a long time ago , yet I was brought back here for who knows what purpose .I've seen it all already countless times , time had me whitin it's grip and it wouldn't let go of me .

Just when will this torment end?

And it all begane at that day …

The world was in the past different then it is now today .But that all changed cause of a certain incident that occurred 15 years ago .It was new years eve and the last seconds of the years were counting down .But when the the clock came at exactly 12 o clock , they appeared.I didn't know what was happening but for some reason no one moved , except for me .I turned around and saw a gap appearing out of nowere and people coming out of it .They wered black signed capes with some cind of a pendant around their neck .At the look of their expresions they weren't here to help us , but probably the opposite of that. I runned away and tried to open the doors , but it didn't budge .The thought of being locked up in here with these guys actually terrified me especially with the weird things going one right now .I slowly turned around to look if they were still here , and they were .They didn't move nor talked , like they were questioning something .But soon i was brought to my knees by them .They grabbed my hair and forced me to look at one of them .

'_It's been a long time ….Do you still remember us ?'_

Who are you ?! I've never met you in my life !i jelled at them .Just what do they want from me and how do they know my name ?But I didn't had time to think this over cause just seconds afther I responded , they gate opened .In this world there are a lot of gates , and all of them lead to different things .You can't actually see them , but sometimes a crack whitin the timeline would cause these unseeing gates to open. And right now there is one in front of me .


	7. Chapter 7

**Deathsigner memories of a forgotten one chap 7**

Just what happened?

Whitin just a single minute , everything have been changed completely .Time has shifted it's cours .I can't recall everything as as the rest , but the last thing I saw was a gate opening and me being pushed into it .Is this the inside of the gate ?It looks like home exept for the part that everything is covered with ice .I saw small light floating mid-air , but there was something odd to them .I looked closer and noticed that they weren't just lights but souls .Faintly around the souls you could see a body , but they were all sleeping .I looked over towards the clock ,time wasn't moving .Now I knew almost certain …

This place is the in-between world .

I've heard about it before from my dad ,it's a unmoving world somewere hidden between time and space , a place were time doesn't flow .They say that this world is being watched by the god Chronos .he is a deity, he is not someone that can be seen nor does he exist . His existence is being tied by time itself .His unseeing eye's watches everything and sometimes a gate would even appear .'The unseeing gates of the in-between worlds 'he called it .Who would thought that he was right ?It's fascinating and all ,but how do I get out of this place ?

I walked and walked and searched the place over countless times with hating to admit , no result .That is until I found a boy laying down on some rocks near the ruins ,why was he in a place like this ?I got a bit closer and saw that he was sleeping , strange place to do so .I got even closer so close that I was staring at his face just inches away from mine .He was sleeping quite peacefully but somehow manages to make a stoic expression .He also held a knife whitin his hand and cluthes around it tightly like his life depended on it .I tried to touch his hand , feeling if his pulse was alright , if he was hurt somewere .But as soon as I moved I felt a cold blade against my troat .So you are awake he ?i said .

'_Who are you '?_

I tried to speak but the idea of that my head can be off in a few seconds just silenced i was quite suprised when he shouted ...

'It's you '!_  
_


	8. Chapter 8 the past

Deathsigner memories of a forgotten one chap 8

'Who are you'?

It's a question that for some odd reason is always's asked to me .And wgenever they ask , I somehow manage to forget .My name. Absolutely everything .Just like now my mind has suddenly gone blank and I am being pulled into my farrest memories .

Dreams

Memories

What's the difference ?They are all just lingering figures of the past created from our mind .

My brother and I could see the passing souls entering the un-seeing gate of the goddess Eros. Cause we are signers , we can see and do things were others are incapable of .We were born as souls from the 'Exile' , the inmaginary line were the the beginning of life and the end of death cross with each other .Normally passing trough these gates is the last things you will remember cause afther that you will enter the afterlife .But by some people something else happens , instead of resting in past they remain in this world as ghosts. Signers are souls who got reborned from the afterlife in order to bring those certain ghosts to rest .They are neither dead nor alive , they are fainted images of their own past , when their duty is done on this world they will disappear too , like they didn't exist in the very first place .Signers are bystanders , servants of the goddess Eros , the humans here do not wish for a goddess and so they oppose us .They think that we who already died should not remain in this world with that cind of power .We are in-human beings for in their eyes , they look at us like monsters. Maby that's what we are .We were casted from our own race. Humans fear us because we are different , and that's the exact reason that they use as excuse to wipe us all out .

We were always's on the run of the army , cause we knew if they catched us we would be killed .Either that or being sended back to 'abyss'. We thought that just being sended there wasn't that much of a problem that is until it happened with our friend .We were betrayed , sold out ,and cause of that he was sended there .My brother and I were twins , the one's who betrayed us told that just one of us was a signer , so I took his place instead .I was putten in prison into a facility for four years ,Ryu died 2 years before that .Afther being here a while you were sended on a train towards the gate , were you will be eventually executed. There was some trouble aboard and I managed to get out by jumping out of the train . After that I was involved in a lot of things ,who would thought I was the one that was there that day .


End file.
